Changing Fate
by Nikita1506
Summary: A different look at how Sookie and Eric's relationship started...with a little help from a Goddess.
_She watched fate unfold and shook her head angrily._

" _No. I do not accept this."_

 _With a snap of her fingers, time wound back._

* * *

She opened the door to the small bar and stifled a groan of disgust. Spying the blonde she was there for, she slipped into the closest booth in the woman's section.

"Hi, I'm Sookie and I'll be your waitress tonight," the blonde said with a cheerful smile, "What can I get ya?"

She smiled back, "What would you recommend?"

Sookie nibbled her lip, "Our burger Lafayette is pretty famous around here. Lafayette, our chef, he made up this double burger a couple years ago an people been goin' crazy for it since. But if you want something lighter, we got some good salad options too."

"Well, I'll have to try this famous burger Lafayette, onion rings instead of fries; if you don't mind. And a sweet tea please."

Sookie nodded as she jotted down the order, "You got it."

She stopped her before Sookie left.

"Oh excuse me? Is Sam Merlotte around tonight by chance?"

"Sure is. Need him?"

"If you wouldn't mind. Just tell him an _old_ friend is here," she returned with a small smile.

Sookie knocked on the office door and stuck her head in when Sam called out.

"Someone out front for ya Sam. Says she's an old friend of yours."

Curious, Sampson Merlotte moved from his chair and followed Sookie out to the bar. When he saw who was waiting for him, his eyes widened in shock.

She stood from the table and gave him a warm smile as he made his way to her side. When he was close enough, she reached out and hugged him easily.

"Been a long time Sampson," she said quietly as the two sat down.

"I didn't think I'd see you again after—"

"You shouldn't have had to. But someone's been playing with fate. It's time to put a stop to it. I've seen it play out, and I won't let it come to pass."

"Who?"

Sookie came over with her food then.

"Here ya go. One burger Lafayette with onion rings. Want a refill on that sweet tea?"

"If you wouldn't mind my dear," she said handing Sookie her glass.

Sam had paled. He knew. Once Sookie went back to the bar he leaned closer to her.

"What happened to her?" he asked lowly.

Her face hardened, "Too much," she growled.

She began to eat then, thoroughly enjoying the meal. This Lafayette was a God in the kitchen.

"Sampson, I know you have feelings for her," she said as she wiped her mouth delicately, "But she isn't meant for you. Her soulmate waits for her in Shreveport."

"Do you know who it is?"

She gave him a simple look.

"Of course you do," he sighed, "And you can't tell me."

She nodded.

"Perhaps we should move this…delicate conversation to your office," she suggested.

Sookie was confused by the woman who had come to see Sam. She watched as they went towards the back where Sam's office was and moved to clear off the table they'd been sitting at. She gasped when she saw the hundred-dollar bill on the table.

"What's a matter Sook? She stiff ya?" Tara asked her best friend when she came back to the bar.

Sookie shook her head and held up the hundred. Tara's eyes widened.

"Shut up!" she said taking the money from Sookie, "Is this even real?"

"Is what real hookah?" Lafayette asked as he sauntered out of the kitchen.

Wordlessly, Tara held up the hundred to her cousin. Lafayette whistled, plucking the bill from her hand and looking it over carefully.

"Oh it's real sugah. And one hell of a fuckin' tip!"

He handed the bill back to Sookie with a grin.

"Musta been my burger done the trick," he winked.

Sookie snorted as she tucked the money into her apron pocket.

"She must not know what she left me," Sookie mused, "I'll give it back to her when her and Sam come out of the office."

"You crazy Sook?!" Tara exclaimed.

"Tara I can't keep this! It's too much!"

"No my dear, it's just enough," a soft voice said behind her.

Sookie spun around.

As she and Sam walked from his office, she overheard Sookie talking with her friends and couldn't help but say something.

Sookie opened her mouth to argue with her, but she merely held up her hand to stop the young woman.

"I've been a waitress myself. I know that you practically live off tips. Do something kind for someone else with it," she said with a smile before turning to the large flamboyant black man, "You must be Lafayette?" she guessed.

He nodded, an amused look on his face.

"Fabulous burger," she purred, "And that shade of purple quite compliments your eyes. I would've gone a shade lighter to make them really pop, but it works for you very well," she told him with a wink.

Lafayette grinned and looked to Sam, "I like this bitch," he exclaimed.

Sam looked like he was about to apologize, but she began laughing instead of being insulted.

"Darling, I will take that as quite the compliment. Now, if you'll excuse me; I'm needed by my brother in Shreveport," she nodded to the trio before turning back to Sam one more time, "Sampson, please remember what we discussed. It is _imperative_ for everyone that this goes well."

"Of course," he said with a deep nod.

"Sookie," she said as she smiled at the blonde, "I do hope I'll see you again. Something tells me you and I would get along famously."

Sookie smiled back, "Maybe."

Having said her piece, the mysterious woman took her leave.

Minutes later, she stood in front of Fangtasia and grimaced, shaking her head before making her way to the door. She smothered a grin when she saw Pamela checking i.d.'s.

"Get in line like the rest," Pam said, bored.

"Winifred," she replied, using the woman's first name and causing the female vampire to hiss, "Do you not recognize me?"

Pam took a closer look at the woman before her eyes widened. Hurriedly, she bowed low; causing a stir from the fangbangers in line.

"Forgive me My Lady," she murmured, "Do you seek an audience with my Master?"

"I do child," she said as she put her hand under Pam's chin and brought the woman back up to her level with a sweet smile, "And you've no need to bow before me dear one," she said as she caressed Pam's cheek.

"Yes My Lady," Pam returned demurely.

To say Eric was surprised to see her walk into his bar was an understatement. Pam brought her up to his dais and the woman bowed to him.

"I seek an audience with you Sherriff," she said quietly.

"Of course My Lady," he replied as he stood from his throne.

Quickly, the ancient Viking escorted her to his private office. Once the door was shut and he'd enabled the signal jammers, she turned to the business at hand.

"We haven't much time Erickr," she warned him, "So you must do exactly as I say."

Two nights later she sat on a throne next to him in the bar and the two took turns laughing at the vermin who threw themselves at her and Eric. All of a sudden, she stilled.

"She is here," she murmured so softly even he had to strain to hear it.

Eric looked up to the door and saw a beautiful creature. Blonde hair, white dress; she looked as though she was made for sin.

"She is…stunning," he said to her and she smiled.

"Yes. She is. And you haven't even heard her wit yet."

He waited until Bill looked up at them and summoned the duo over. Bill grimaced, but took Sookie by the hand and led her to the dais.

"Sookie!" the woman said delightedly before either Eric or Bill could speak.

Sookie looked stunned momentarily, but shook it off and smiled brightly at the woman as she dropped Bill's hand.

"Hi!" she returned.

"Forgive me, I never introduced myself the other night did I? My manners flew right out the window," the two woman shared a chuckle, "My name is Isa," she turned to Eric, "Brother, this is the delightful young woman I was telling you of the other night. She works for our friend Sam Merlotte."

Eric's eyes widened only slightly, but he nodded with a smile on his face.

"My sister tells me that she was impressed by you the other night. You fought her on the amount of her tip."

Sookie blushed, looking down but didn't say anything.

"William," Eric said, finally looking at the Civil War veteran, "What brings you away from the Queen's court?"

"I am main—"

"Mainstreaming," Eric said with a fangy smile, "I heard. Tell me, how do you know Sookie?"

"She is mi—"

"I'm his neighbor," Sookie interrupted him, "Bill moved into his family home across the way from my own a few weeks ago."

At this Eric frowned and Sookie felt a rush of need to kiss the look from his face.

"A few weeks William?" he asked, "You are required to check in with me before ten days pass."

"Forgive me," Bill practically growled out with a bow of his head, "I was trying to get through the legalities of reclaiming my old homestead."

Isa shook her head, "Brother, perhaps while you discuss your business with Mr. Compton, I might take Sookie to the bar for a drink?"

"Of course," Eric replied, standing and taking her hand to help her from her seat, "You're more than welcome to use my booth should you want some privacy to talk."

She smiled and lifted her face to kiss his cheek before stepping down from the dais and threading her arm through Sookie's.

"Tell me," she began as they walked away, "have you a particular drink you prefer?"

Eric and Bill came back out of the office half an hour later and saw the two women sitting in Eric's private booth laughing over their drinks.

"Your neighbor is quite the beauty William. Tell me, does she know what you do for Sophie Anne?"

Bill's head whipped around to stare at Eric incredulously, making the Viking laugh lowly.

"You think I don't have spies in her court? That I don't know you're here to _procure_ a supposed Fae hybrid telepath?"

William Thomas Compton was speechless, a sight that amused Eric to no end.

"I will warn you of this only once Compton," he growled harshly, "You will _not_ take that woman from her home and family. And should Sophie Anne send others in your place, you may tell her that I _will_ take her throne from her if she does not desist in her perusal of Miss Stackhouse."

Bill only nodded his head, frightened of the power he felt Eric giving off. Once Eric dismissed him, he sped out the door; no doubt going to call the Queen and warn her of Eric's knowledge and protection of one Sookie Stackhouse.

Eric slid into the seat next to Isa, his arm draping over the back of the bench. She tried to stop laughing so she could properly introduce the two, but every time Sookie looked at her, the two women started cracking up again.

"Will I be allowed in on the joke?" he asked with an amused smirk.

She waved her hand, "Forgive me. Sookie was telling me of one of her regular customers at Merlotte's. The woman sounds just absolutely _ghastly_."

Sookie snorted into her drink, "She is," she mumbled.

Eric chuckled and Sookie felt the sound shoot straight to her core.

"Sookie," she said after wiping her eyes, "This is my brother, Eric Northman. He's the Area Sherriff for the Queen of Louisiana. Eric, this is Sookie Stackhouse."

They nodded to each other and Sookie gave him a shy smile, nearly making Eric drop his fangs in excitement. But the table quickly grew serious.

"Eric, Sookie has been asking some questions. I thought, since you are in charge of the area, she should be asking you directly," she said solemnly.

The light withdrew from Sookie's eyes and Eric felt a burst of need to find a way to bring it back.

"Of course," he said with a nod, "How may I be of service to you?"

 _Oh the many, many ways I could service you. To be your first, your only, lover. Become your everything. Enchanting woman. Beautiful. Pure._ He thought.

It was odd to Sookie that she caught these thoughts from him. She couldn't get anything from Bill.

"Before I ask, I have to know something," she said softly, looking to the woman across from her; "Ya said he was your brother. How is that possible? Are you a vampire too?"

Isa laughed, "No my dear," she said gaily, "You saw me eating human food not two days ago. Some years back, Eric saved my life; and the life of someone very dear to me. I call him my brother, because he is so, in every way but blood."

Sookie looked at Eric in a new light, "That doesn't jibe with anything that Bill was sayin' about you earlier. Where is he anyways?" she asked, looking around for her supposed escort.

Eric snorted out a laugh, "I will admit Miss Stackhouse. I am every bit the bastard that Compton most likely described me as. However, for those I hold dear, I am extremely loyal. As for your neighbor, he left as soon as we concluded our business," he paused and looked at her carefully, "Is there a problem?"

Sookie huffed, "He brought me here. I'm gonna need to call a taxi to get home an' that's gonna cost so much."

Isa shook her head, "Eric, couldn't you give Sookie a lift back to Bon Temps?" she asked, a slight gleam in her eye that Eric caught easily, "I would myself but I'm afraid I'm a little tipsy."

Eric chuckled once again, "Tipsy sister? You are well on your way to drunk."

Isa put her hand over her mouth, giggling, "I blame Sookie," she said as she pointed to the blonde, "She is the one who introduced me to gin and tonics."

Sookie's mouth dropped open in outrage, but she quickly began giggling; unable to defend herself from the accusation.

"Of course I can bring Miss Stackhouse back to her home. If that is acceptable to you?"

Sookie frowned slightly, "I don't wanna put ya out," she said softly, "It'd be an awful waste of gas to drive me all the way back to Bon Temps just to have to turn around an' come back up here."

"I can assure you," Eric said as he looked into her eyes, "It is no bother. And I frequently waste gas to go on long drives."

She bit her lip, studying him carefully, "If ya really don't mind, I'd appreciate it."

Eric merely smiled.

They quickly got into the discussion of the Bon Temps murders, and Eric hesitantly admitted to having known both the women in the pictures Sookie showed him. A pang of jealousy struck Sookie when Eric admitted to having had relations with Dawn.

When she was through explaining the situation her brother had gotten himself into, Eric declared that it was worth him looking into as it seemed the killer was going after women who had been with vampires. Sookie frowned when she thought of that.

"You think it's some kinda hate crime?" she asked later on as she and Eric walked to his car.

"It is possible. Perhaps this killer had someone they cared deeply for leave them for, or was killed by, a vampire and they are taking their anger out on women who are known for being bedmates of vampires," Eric told her as they reached his Corvette.

Sookie stopped, stunned as she looked over his car.

"This is yours?" she whispered.

Eric chuckled, "It is. Is this a problem? I could take Pam's SUV instead if you wish?"

Sookie shook her head, "It's just…it's such a beautiful car. It musta cost you a lot."

"For a thousand-year-old vampire," Eric told her easily as he opened the passenger door, "Money is nothing. After a while, it just begins to make more money on its own."

Sookie looked up at him, her hand on the window of the open door.

"Did you say a thousand?" she asked.

Eric nodded.

"It must have been wonderful to see so much history," she said wistfully.

He waited until she got into the vehicle and he was in the driver's seat before he answered her.

"Perhaps, I'll be able to tell you of it sometime," he said watching her.

Sookie blushed again, eyeing Eric shyly from under her lashes, "I'd like that," she murmured.

The next day found Adele answering a knock at the door and smiling at the large bouquet of flowers the delivery man held. She had him place them on the kitchen table and waited for Sookie to wake up.

"Gran, who are the flowers from?" Sookie asked a short while later.

"I don't know dear. They're for you," Adele said to her with a small smile on her elderly face.

"For me?" Sookie asked.

She moved to the table and plucked the card from the center of the beautiful arrangement.

' _Miss Stackhouse_

 _I find I was remiss in taking you home last night. I did not ask you when I would be able to see you again. Your beauty and wit astounded me, and I find myself hoping for another chance to spend time with you. If this is agreeable to you, please meet me at Fangtasia tonight. If you are unable to join me, please call the number on the bottom of the card, it is my personal cell phone._

 _Regards,_

 _Eric Northman'_

Sookie blushed as she looked over the fragrant blooms again.

"Who are they from dear?" Adele asked from the living room.

Holding the note, Sookie slowly walked into the room with her grandmother and sat down.

"They're from a vampire I met last night Gran. At Fangtasia," she said.

"Oh?" Adele asked interestedly, "What was he like?"

Sookie smiled, "He's…interesting."

Adele stopped and looked up from her knitting. The look on Sookie's face gave her pause. Finally, she put her knitting down and folded her hands in her lap.

"Tell me about him."

" _Um, hey Eric, this is Sookie. I wanted to thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful. And I wanted to let you know that I would like to see you again, but I can't tonight. I have the closing shift for Sam. Um…I guess you have my number now so you can call me back whenever…Bye."_

Eric let out a small groan when he listened to Sookie's message. He knew it was a long shot to see her tonight, but he felt an inexplicable pull to her.

"It's because she's your Mate," Isa's voice said from behind him.

Eric turned to see her sitting at his desk, her eyes somewhat hazy.

"Isa?" he asked cautiously, "What is it?"

"He's going to have her attacked tonight," she said, her voice distant, "You have to stop him."

Eric's eyes widened and he cursed at the information. As soon as the sun set, Eric took off, leaving Isa alone in his home.

Eric landed in Merlotte's parking lot and looked around carefully, scenting the air to find anything amiss. Sensing nothing, he strode into Merlotte's with a purpose.

The crowd in the bar hushed as they registered the vampire in the doorway. His eyes met hers as she looked up from the bar and he watched in delight when they widened in shock before she sent him a genuine smile.

Eric moved to the bar quickly and took the free seat across from her.

"Hello Sookie," he nearly purred.

Sookie felt her face heat up, "Hi Eric," she returned.

"I got your message," he told her softly, "And though I would like to say I couldn't stay away and that seeing you again is the _only_ reason I am here, I'm afraid Isa sent me to speak with your boss."

Sookie nodded, her blush getting deeper.

"I'll get him," she said.

"I'm right here Sook," Sam said behind her.

He nodded to Eric, "Sherriff," he said.

"Merlotte," Eric returned, "Isa sent me."

Sam motioned that Eric should follow him back to his office so they could talk. With a quick look at Sookie, Eric obliged.

"What is it? Has something happened?" Sam asked as soon as the door to his office was closed.

"Not yet," Eric replied tersely, "Isa had a vision tonight. Compton is going to have Sookie attacked. Tonight. She did not say who it was by, however—"

"The Rats," Sam growled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Mack and Denise Rattray. Sook stopped them from drainin' Compton the night before last. I just recently found out they're dealers. And users from the way Mack's been smellin' the past couple of weeks."

Eric let out a low growl of his own, "They will not touch her."

"She told me Compton asked to meet her after her shift. How come I get the feeling he's gonna be 'late'?" Sam said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is also very possible that he glamoured these…Rattray humans in the first place. First to pretend to drain him, then to harm Sookie."

"So what do we do?"

Once Eric and Sam emerged from the back office, Eric moved to Sookie's side.

"Might I have a word Sookie?" he asked her softly.

Sookie had to suppress the shiver that wanted to take over her body at his low voice in her ear. Turning to him, she smiled.

"Of course Eric," she replied.

Once they were away from the tables Eric began to speak.

"Sookie, Isa sent me here tonight to keep an eye on you. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to you."

"A feeling?"

"Yes. Isa is very intuitive."

"So, what? You're just gonna be hangin' around my whole shift?" Sookie frowned.

"If you do not want me to be seen, I can watch from outside," Eric offered.

"No, it ain't that," Sookie hastened to tell him, "It's just…won't you get bored? I mean, this place ain't very active."

Eric smiled softly at his little mate, "I have my cell phone, I can conduct my business as I watch out for you."

Sookie couldn't help but smile back at the ancient vampire, "Alright," she said, "You can have a seat at one of the booths in my section. D'you want a True Blood?"

"Thank you, but no. I try to avoid True Blood. I don't suppose you stock Vein or Royalty here?" Eric said as they moved over to the booths.

"No, sorry. I never even heard of those ones."

"Vein is only slightly better than True Blood," Eric offered as he slid into the seat, "Less of a gritty taste to it."

"And the other one? Royalty?"

"It is a combination of synthetic and real blood. It is more nourishing for us."

"Then why the others? If that one is better?"

"Because many are still afraid of vampires. If they knew Royalty was a mix of synthetic and real, they would conjure up all kinds of ideas for how we get that real blood."

Sookie made a face, "Good point."

"I will be fine Sookie," Eric said easily as he pulled his phone from his pocket, "Unfortunately with my position, I have plenty to keep me busy."

Sookie giggled at that and Eric couldn't help but smile after her as she walked off to check on her tables. Throughout the night, Eric watched her work. She seemed to be enjoying that he was there, as she kept looking at him as she worked. He watched as she moved easily through the small bar; laughing and making conversation with all her customers.

Sookie looked over at Eric from time to time, watching his fingers fly over the keyboard on his phone as he answered seemingly endless messages. Once in a while she would look over and catch him watching her with a small smile on his face; she would blush lightly and smile back before going back to work.

Close to the end of her shift, she began feeling uneasy and glanced over at Eric, who was frowning down at his phone.

"Sam, I'm gonna take the trash out," she called out to her boss.

"Okay Sook," Sam said distractedly.

As she approached the back door, Sookie cautiously let her shields down and scanned the area. Hearing nothing, she pushed open the back door and made her way to the dumpster. She'd just thrown the trash out when she felt the hit from behind. Sookie fell to her knees and they were on her.

"ERIC!" she managed to scream out.

And out the back door he came flying, his eyes hot as he pulled the two assailants off of her and threw them against the side of the building, knocking them both unconscious. After a glance behind him, Eric knelt at Sookie's side to help her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Sookie groaned as Eric helped her sit up, "I think Mac broke one of my ribs," she wheezed out.

Gently, he prodded her side and felt for the break as Sam ran out of the bar.

"Sook! You alright?" he asked, skidding down next to her and Eric.

"If Eric hadn't been here I probably wouldn't be," she said, her breathing labored.

Sam looked to the vampire and gave him a nod, which Eric returned.

"You have at least two broken ribs," he told her, "You should go to the hospital."

But Sookie shook her head, "I can't."

Eric was confused and turned his gaze to Sam, who sighed.

"It's okay cher, you can tell him. He'll keep your secret."

Once Eric's gaze was back on her Sookie looked at him apologetically.

"I'm a telepath," she told him hesitantly, "I can hear human thoughts."

"Not vampire?" Eric asked.

She shook her head and immediately winced, her hand going to the back of her neck.

"No, y'all are like a big void. Kinda peaceful."

Eric chuckled, "I believe that is the first time I have heard vampires described as peaceful."

Even Sam snorted at that before he got a thoughtful look on his face.

"What about blood?" he asked Eric lowly.

The Viking looked up at him sharply.

"Let's take Sookie inside, get her comfortable. Then we will talk."

The two men helped Sookie to stand, but when her balance waivered; Eric picked her up in his arms carefully and carried her back into the bar.

Bill Compton watched from the woods, eyes narrowed in anger as the Viking brought Sookie back into the bar while the Shifter pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"Andy it's Sam. I got the Rats out here behind my bar, they just attacked Sookie Stackhouse…She's alright, they roughed her up some but a friend of hers from Shreveport was here and managed to stop them…Yeah, I'll wait with 'em for ya…Yeah Andy, thanks."

Compton watched as the Shifter put his phone away and let out a sigh, running his hands through his hair.

Shifting plans around in his head, Compton melted away into the darkness.

"What did Sam mean? Blood?" Sookie asked as Eric sat her down in one of the booths.

"Vampire blood has certain properties," Eric told her after a minute, "One of them is the ability to heal wounds."

"For humans?"

"For whomever we wish to give it to."

Sookie was quiet for a little bit, "So…what's the downside?" she asked.

"Sharing our blood is not forbidden, but it is frowned upon unless the human in question is considered ours. Also, there are side effects."

"Like what?"

Eric recalled Isa telling him that honesty was the best policy with Sookie Stackhouse and proceeded to answer her question.

"The vampire would be able to feel the human in question. Their emotions, their feelings. The blood tie would allow the vampire to track the human to an extent, and to influence them."

Sookie looked at Eric curiously, and he could tell she wanted to ask more questions, but was biting her tongue.

"If a vampire wanted a human to feel a certain way, they could manipulate the emotion they wanted that human to feel."

"That's dishonest!" Sookie said, shocked.

Eric nodded, "It is. And there are some who would not hesitate to use the blood in that way. Personally I am not one of them, but I know of some younger who would."

"Like the Queen," Sookie stated.

Eric paused, then nodded again, "Yes. She is one of those young vampires I speak of."

They both were quiet, Sookie's breathing labored as Eric tried to formulate his thoughts. He knew he had to tell Sookie what he knew.

"Sookie," Eric said, "Before I tell you something, do you want me to heal your wounds?"

"With blood?"

"Yes."

"Can I think about it?" Sookie asked, genuinely curious.

"Of course."

"And you'll still tell me what you were going to tell me."

"I will."

"Alright."

"Alright?" Eric was confused.

"I'd rather not feel so crappy for the next however long it'll take me to heal. So, if it'll help me then I'd like to take your blood."

Eric blinked, stunned. She'd agreed? So quickly? Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Eric lifted his wrist to his mouth and released his fangs; but stopped.

"There is one other side effect Sookie."

"What?"

"It will make your…sex drive extremely active. You may find yourself having some…interesting dreams in the coming nights after taking my blood."

Sookie blushed bright red and looked away from Eric, who chuckled.

"Well I guess I'll have to deal with it," Sookie said finally.

Eric lifted his wrist to his mouth again and bit a small hole. Sookie winced as he presented her his bloody wrist, but lifted her mouth to take a small sip. As one they groaned, Eric at the feel of her mouth pulling at his blood and Sookie at the taste exploding on her tongue. He tasted warm and rich, like a fine wine. No, it was sweeter than wine, and had a honey taste to it. When the hole closed, Sookie slowly pulled her mouth away, licking her lips to catch any that was left.

"It's sweeter than I thought it would be," she told him.

"My blood?"

"Yes. It tastes sweet. Kind of like honey."

"That's…interesting. How do you feel?"

Experimentally, Sookie stretched, wincing only slightly at the pull of sore muscles.

"Better," she told him.

"Good."

"What is it you were gonna tell me?"

Eric sighed and sat across from Sookie in the booth.

"Sookie, the Queen knows about you," he told her without preamble, "Until you told me of your gift, I did not know it was you she was searching for. But my spies in her court told me that she had dispatched a vampire to these parts to secure a telepath for herself. It is my belief that she sent—"

"Bill Compton," Sookie breathed, interrupting him.

"Yes," Eric said with a nod.

He watched as her eyes grew hot with anger.

"Why that—that no good—that dirty—ugh!"

"Sookie, I have not told you _how_ the Queen knows of you."

"How? What do you mean how?"

"She has a human pet. A young woman by the name of Hadley. Hadley Delahoussey."

"My cousin Hadley?!"

"If that is what she is to you, yes."

"Why that! I don't believe this!"

Eric watched Sookie spring up and begin pacing angrily around the bar, listening as she muttered under her breath about the situation she was now in.

"I have an option, if you are willing to listen," he said finally.

Sookie stopped pacing and turned to look him in the eye.

"Work for me. As a telepath. Under my protection. The Queen will not touch you when your name is linked with mine."

"What'll I hafta do?" Sookie asked him, eyes shrewd.

"I would like for you to scan my employees first off. To make sure none of them are doing anything illegal while they are attached to my bar. Then I would like for you to come into the bar a few nights a week and scan the customers."

"What for?"

"Drainers, V addicts, dealers. Those with a grudge against Vampire."

"An' what'll happen to the people I find?" Sookie asked as she gingerly crossed her arms.

Eric's eyes hardened, "I will not lie to you Sookie. Many will be held for questioning, and those that are found to be drainers will be dispatched."

"But if it ain't that bad you'll give 'em over to the police right?"

"If it is feasible, yes."

Sookie thought for a few moments, then stuck her hand out to Eric.

"Deal."

"I will have your contract drawn up tonight. Read it carefully before signing."

Sookie nodded as Eric took her hand and they shook.

The next morning, Sookie filled her Gran in on what had transpired the night before as they sat down to breakfast.

"Hadley is alive?" Adele asked her granddaughter.

Sookie nodded, "That's what Eric told me Gran. He said she belongs to the Vampire Queen of Louisiana in New Orleans. That's how she knew about my little quirk. But Eric offered me a deal. I'd be a fool not to take it Gran."

"What did he offer?"

"I dunno yet Gran, but he's offerin' me a workin' contract rather than enslavement. He's sendin' over the contract today."

"And what about Mr. Compton?"

"Gran he got sent here to take me away. Who knows how he was gonna go about that? I want nothin' to do with him."

Adele Stackhouse nodded her head, "Alright dear. I think that's what's best anyway."

Sookie opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I got it Gran," she said getting up from the kitchen table.

She opened the front door to see a small man in a suit.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Miss Stackhouse?" he asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Bobby Burnham; I work for Eric Northman."

"Oh, yeah, he said you'd be by with my contract today. Is that it?"

"Yes Miss Stackhouse. Mr. Northman asked that you return it to him personally."

Sookie took the envelope he offered and stayed quiet, delving into his mind.

 _I hope she's not a gold-digger and Mr. Northman knows what he's doing. Making her head of Human Resources seems a bit out of character for him. Does she even know how to do the job?_

Nothing too malicious, just condescending. She could handle that.

"Thank you Mr. Burnham, I'll be seeing Mr. Northman tonight at his bar. I'm quite excited to be starting my new position. After helping to run the bar I currently work in for the last three years it will be nice to get into something a little more stable."

Mr. Burnham nodded, "Then I'll be seeing you later on this evening. Have a good day Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie nodded back, "You too."

After spending the day helping out her Gran with the household chores, Sookie took considerable time getting ready to see Eric at Fangtasia. She and her Gran had gone over the contract line by line and Sookie had a few things to discuss with Eric before she signed.

"Gran I'm headin' out! I'll probably be home real late so don't wait up alright?"

"Alright dear," Adele said from the parlor, "Have a good time."

Sookie opened the door and let out a little yelp at the sight of Bill Compton standing there poised to knock.

"Bill, ya gave me a scare. What can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if I might have a few moments of your grandmother's time?"

"Lemme check with her, I'm actually on my way out so gimme a sec," Sookie told him.

She left Bill standing at the door, a little comforted to know that his invitation had been rescinded and he couldn't get in without another.

"Gran, Bill's here, said he wanted to talk to you," Sookie said softly.

"Oh dear, I'd forgotten that I'd asked to speak with him," Adele said, one hand to her face.

"It's up to you Gran, but you know how I feel. I can call Eric, postpone if you want me to stay here?" Sookie offered.

"No, no dear, that won't be necessary. I'll sit with Mr. Compton out on the porch."

"Alright Gran," Sookie said easily, "Well, I'm gonna head out then."

"Good night dear," Adele said as she followed Sookie out to the porch where Bill was waiting.

Sookie pulled her little Nova into Fangtasia's parking lot and grabbed her purse before heading over to the door. She saw Pam standing there and smiled.

"Hi Pam," she said easily as she by passed the line, earning grumbles from those waiting.

"Hello Sookie," Pam returned, "Eric told me you would be gracing us with your presence tonight."

"Yeah, I have to go over my contract with him."

"Well he's inside, enthralling the vermin," Pam said as she gestured behind her.

"Thanks," Sookie said as she made her way inside.

The thumping of the bass made Sookie's head immediately start to pound, but she forged through towards where she saw Eric sitting on his throne. She waited patiently until he looked up from his phone and held up her contract. At Eric's nod she made her way towards his office at the back, feeling him following behind her.

Once in his office with the door shut did Eric drop his stoic façade.

"You have signed?" he asked.

"Not yet," Sookie answered, "I wanted to go over a few things with you first."

"Very well," Eric replied, motioning her to the seat in front of his desk.

They both sat and Sookie began going over the contract with Eric.

"First off, $75,000 a year is too much."

"Actually, I find it to be too little but I thought that more than that would make you unhappy."

"Eric, I barely made 18,000 all last year."

"You must understand Sookie, you will not be waiting tables and running drinks for me. You will be managing my human staff and finding dangerous people."

Sookie pursed her lips, thinking.

"Alright," she finally said.

"The next item you wanted to discuss?"

"Travel."

"Should another sheriff want to utilize your abilities, myself or Pam would travel with you as a safety precaution."

"So you're gonna let other vampires know about me?"

"It will be hard for me to hide Sookie. Since the Queen knows of you and wants you, it is better to let others know as they will help deter her mission."

Sookie nodded, what Eric was saying made sense.

"I'd like to drop the price of my…abilities for others to $10,000. It will be more than enough."

"I will agree to this as long as you agree to letting the other sheriffs pay for your travel arrangements and any hotel we will be staying at."

"I can agree to that."

"Was there anything else?" Eric asked her, genuinely curious.

"Well, the blood bond thing. Why?"

"Again, it is a safety precaution. A blood bond will tie you to me. I will be able to feel if you are in danger, or if something is bothering you. Also, you would be considered mine and therefore untouchable by another vampire."

Sookie was quiet, her mind racing.

"Does this bother you?"

After another minute, Sookie answered him.

"Surprisingly, it doesn't. I thought it would. But just the thought makes me feel safer."

"You are agreeable to bonding to me?"

Sookie nodded.

"I will have to take your blood for the first part of the bond to cement. We will have to drink from each other at the same time."

"Okay."

They both stood and Eric moved around his desk to stand behind Sookie.

"I will prepare your neck so that it will not hurt, once I give you my wrist, I will bite."

Sookie swallowed hard, her nerves getting the better of her, but nodded. Slowly, Eric lowered his head; brushing his nose along her neck and breathing deeply. Her scent made him growl deep in his chest and Sookie shivered at the sound but held still.

His tongue touched her neck gently at first, her taste making him moan. He let his tongue dance over her, feeling her pulse pound in her neck. Sookie moaned, leaning back into Eric as one of his arms slid around her waist. Then his wrist was in her face and Sookie latched on, wanting more of the sweet flavor of his blood.

Dimly, she heard him moan before she felt his fangs pierce her neck and he took his first draw. When the hole in his wrist closed up Sookie moved her head away and tried to catch her breath as Eric took one final draw of her blood before pricking his tongue to heal her bite marks.

When they pulled away from each other, Sookie saw that he too, was trying to catch his breath.

"Well that was…unexpected," she breathed.

"Indeed," Eric returned, "Sign the contract Sookie."

She was wobbling as she moved to Eric's desk and signed her name on the last page of the contract. Turning back to him, she opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Eric said, not taking his eyes off of Sookie.

"Brother, I've come to say good bye," came Isa's soft voice as she walked into the office, "Oh! Sookie, I didn't know you would be here."

"I just came to talk over my contract with Eric."

"Your contract? Oh! For the position in the bar?"

"Yes Isa," Eric said, finally tearing his eyes away from Sookie, "You are leaving?" he asked.

"Yes, I've done what I needed to do here. It's time for me to go home. But, I'm only a call away should you need me."

She came forward and hugged the ancient vampire tightly before turning to Sookie and hugging her as well.

"Good bye Sookie, I shall see you soon I hope," Isa said.

"Bye Isa, it was nice getting to know you."

"You as well my dear. Please, say good bye to Sam for me will you?"

"Of course."

* * *

 _With a small smile on her face, she turned and headed out the door. When it closed behind her, her grin widened and she giggled. Now, now things would be right._

END


End file.
